Love Remains The Same - Sonata
by FarkSpark
Summary: Moonlight: the best TV show for its storylines, acting but also, the utterly fabulous soundtrack! Inspired by how magically well the chosen soundtrack matched the scenes, I'm taking the lyrics from the song and adding to the scene the song played in. PLEASE offer your feedback! I'm starting at the end: Mick, Beth, the finale scene of episode 16. G.Rossdale Love Remains The Same


I love Moonlight SO much and know that above great casting and acting, the soundtrack is one of the best matched, lyrics and tune-wise to the action that I have come across.

With that in mind, I shall be re-writing certain scenes and integrating the lyrics along the way, to that very scene…..if feedback suggests it works, I'll carry on with other scenes and if note….then this is my very first and last one shot LOL!

The song lyrics are in italics and the song in this scene at the very end of episode 16, Sonata, is 'Love Remains The Same' by Gavin Rossdale

Xoxoxoxo

**Love Remains The Same**

Mick and Beth stood just inside her door, finally accepting that, right or wrong, roight here and right now is where they were and where they were meant to be: together. Forever. Well, however long forever ended up being…..

They kissed until Beth drew up for breath and Mick's words tumbled out: so many things he wanted to say and share, now his guard was finally down.

'Beth, _a thousand times I've seen you standing….._and yes, I've been watching you from afar, making sure you were safe. Especilly that time you had the Jock boyfriend with the motorbike at Uni….I feared for you then!"

'Mick, you were THERE? Oh, _the mistakes we have made_! He was definitely one of mine! But it's like I pushed my boundaries, because I knew, I felt safe; protected'

'Oh, Beth, hearing you say that…do you know how many times, since we met again at the fountain, that you made me _want to run til I found you_ all over again?

Mick pulled her in for another long, deep kiss. He was worried of pulling her in too close for comfort, his _gravity like a lunar landing_, finetuned only for her passion and only for her heat. If anything, his coolness as she pressed against him was making Beth feel evermore uncomfortably warm

'Mick' Beth breathed into his shoulder, then she continued: 'after Josh died, _I shut the world away from here_ and I was wrong to do that. Right then, I felt like I never had _anymore to give_. But I just wasn't thinking straight. It was guilt: guilt that Josh was gone, and that I had these pent-up feelings for you. Remember when you were human, when we were at the beach?'

'Yes, of course, a time that was too short' interjected Mick with a sad look in his eyes. Mick carried on: 'When I was human, it felt like _half the time the world was ending, truth is I was done pretending_. Truth is, Beth, I was afraid for myself, not for you. Truth is Beth….'

Mick couldn't blush, but there was a catch and an edge to his voice, like he was about to embarrass himself. Beth wanted him to explain himself fully; afterall all, he owed her nothing less than that.

'Well, the _truth is, I was done pretending_, I wanted you then, I wanted you when we were both humans, right there at the beach. I wanted you in every way a man wants a woman, Beth. I wanted you….oh, why is this so hard to put into words? When I saw you weren't wearing his ring anymore….'

'Yes, Mick?' answered Beth, looking straight into his eyes, drinking in every word as they tumbled out of her Mick – yes, HER Mick

'Well, Beth …' Mick's words trailed and he pressed into her, she knew what he meant but she wanted him to say the words. She could feel him, even through his duster, his jeans, her wrapped cardigan. She could feel his desire for her, making her uncomfortably warm, pinking up her cheeks and as she warmed, so he throbbed more against her.

'The truth is, Beth, _we should have had the sun_; we should have had our time, together in the sun. I should have made love to you when we were both human. So many things I should have done then, I should have whisked you away from that picnic, found a quiet corner of deserted beach and oh Beth, I wanted to, so so much, you have no idea! You talk about _mistakes we have made_, that was one of mine: not being brave enough, in that moment, to no waste another moment, and to make love with you in the sun, on a beach, human skin warming human skin.'

Mick carried on ' I've spent _too much time, too long defending_ why it can't work, why a human and a vampire can't have a full blown relationship and enough in enough, Beth.

'Beth, _I could've been inside_-'

'Why, Mick! Stop talking! Because _instead we're over here_…together….in this moment, in the present, and we're alone, and we're together, mick….right here, right now

'Beth…..'

'Yes, Mick?' she replied, taking in a deep, sharp breath as he gazed at her with a full intensity in his shining eyes.

Mick continued in a whisper that was softly spoken yet full of passion: '_You and I are done pretending_. Oh Beth, _you're pushing me so far_ – and it feels so right'

With those words, it took him moments to put his hand between her cardigan and the single knotted belt. Deftly, he pulled and removed it, so she stood in her camisole. He removed his duster and stood before her in his Henley and pushed her backwards – gently – toward her floral covered wicker sofa. He pushed her to sit, and stood over her. He believed it right to unclothe himself a little more, before continuing to disrobe Beth. There was something in him that still didn't want to presume she was his without it being implicitly agreed. He grabbed his Henley and pulled it over his head, raised an eyebrow questioning her as to whether this was what she wanted – which caused Beth to giggle, and silently nod. She was pinking up nicely in her cheeks – all over - just examining every inch of his chest, every inch that was her perfect Mick.

Mick did not have much more to say in words that he did not want to say physically instead, but he did tell his Beth this:

'_We shall overcome_, Beth, '_cause our love stays ablaze_'.

Beth felt like she was on fire already through his words and above all now, via his actions, as with a vamp ease – his perpetual coolness at work – he swiftly removed her camisole, then his jeans and boxers, followed by her trousers, her underwear.

'Beth, _everything will change'_ Mick uttered softly, gazing into her eyes, because he knew he might vamp out. Beth understood the warning; he didn't have to be explicit with her. After this moment, she knew everything would change and never be the same again; that this was what she had been waiting for; that she had no reason to hold any fear.

'…._but love remains the same'_ she answered, smiling into his eyes.

Xoxoxoxoxox

The rest, I leave for your imagination, but really with enough positive feedback, I might be tempted to 'go there' and make this properly deserving of an M rating LOL!


End file.
